


Confined

by Randi_Letripe



Series: Our Hundreths Days [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Loss of Innocence, Not Beta Read, Stockholm Syndrome, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randi_Letripe/pseuds/Randi_Letripe
Summary: He knows but she doesn't,He has power but she doesn't,He is already adult but she isn't,He doesn't careHe always gets what he want.Including confined her.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Our Hundreths Days [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607224
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Confined

**Author's Note:**

> It is a dark fict. Please be aware of its tags.

I love to count. Everything. 


End file.
